


Shaking Down Trees and Knocking Knees

by Witch_of_History



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disaster Lesbians with Swords, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_History/pseuds/Witch_of_History
Summary: When a new round of kids come over from the Isle, the daughter of Shan Yu shows interest in one of Evie's friends. Though she is all smiles, Evie is a little bit more worried about this working out than fizzling.
Relationships: Li Lonnie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Shaking Down Trees and Knocking Knees

The welcome was arranged by Evie this time instead of someone who had only known over the top and fabulous. She was aware that this wasn’t right. When she had given Ben the list of kids that she believed should come over from the isle, a lot of them were younger and wouldn’t be going to Auradon Prep for a year or longer. A few of the exceptions were the Huns. The oldest two, the twins, were their age and had been immediately enrolled at the school. When Ben said he was planning on doing an Auradon welcome, Evie took over.  
“Places!” Of course a lot of people had gathered to see their arrival, all of the kids arriving at once because it was hard to separate them on the Isle. Evie had consulted with the person who knew them best, forgoing the band and instead having the fencing team on the front line. Lonnie was leading them in the same blue and gold colors as the rest.  
When the limo stopped the first to leave was the oldest, Fan. She had the same dark hair and grey toned skin as her father, her eyes so dark they looked black. She smiled easily though as she picked up the youngest and placed him on her hip, ruffling his hair. She was the only girl. There were seven of them in total, most of them around six or ten, all with similar features to her. They weren’t all related, varying in parentage. They all watched as the fencing team unsheathed their swords and did a short show for them before bowing.  
“Impressive.” And then she saw Carlos who was grinning from ear to ear. “Puppy!” She handed her brother off to one of the other kids, practically tackling Carlos. “You got big and you can hold a sword. I’m guessing your captain whipped you into shape.” She nodded to Lonnie who smiled brightly, though she looked nervous. “You grew out your hair...” She pouted as she messed with it. “I liked your curls better.”  
A lot of the Auradon kids looked surprised at her affection towards Carlos, Jane looking disappointed. They had broken up with the understanding that they would remain friends, though that was only a few days ago. Apparently she thought Fan was an old flame he was being reunited with.  
“I think he looks dashing.” Fan’s twin brother Jian slung an arm around him and grinned down at his face. “As always of course.” While Carlos just rolled his eyes, Jian’s eyes turned to Lonnie and sparked with curiosity. If he was going to flirt, she wanted the fight to be out of the public eye.  
Evie ushered the group into the main entrance of the dorms, hugging everyone. “This is Hui, Jiao, Li, Tai and Xiang.” She put a hand on whoever’s head she was introducing, before being forced to stop as Fan just blurted out her name and Jian went over to Lonnie.  
“Hello beautiful, my name’s Jian. I hear you’re quite the fighter...if you ever get bored of playing with toy swords and you want to have some real fun...” Evie was expecting Lonnie to react either kindly or harshly, but she just shrugged.  
Fan suddenly took notice of the girl and shoved her brother out of the way. “Ignore him, he can’t fight for the remote.” He bared his teeth at her, earning the same in kind and backing down. “I know our heritage clashes but we all understand the loss was fair and well fought.” She stuck her hand out to shake.  
Lonnie blushed to her roots and shook the girl’s hand, looking away when Jain whined. “Oh, come on. Why do you always get the girl? It’s not fair!” He nudged her and she nudged back before walking over to Evie to see the girls dorms.  
“Because I’m cuter than you and I know how and when to flirt.”

They had created an entire new section of the dorms for the villain kids, finishing the rooms for the people specifically. For example, Fan’s room was mostly open with a large window, blackout curtains and an alcove in the wall for her bed. The rug on the floor was thick and soft, matching the neutral tone color scheme. “It’s..acceptable.” Though she was trying to remain stoic, she was visibly excited. “Did Carlos find a girlfriend while he was here? One of them was giving me the stink eye.”  
“That’s because she thinks you and I have history.” Carlos was leaning in the doorway with an easy smile on his face, Dude sitting at his feet. “Which we do, but that’s not for me to share. Anyway, that would be Jane. We dated for a little while but..it didn’t work out.”  
Fan sat down on the floor and started petting Dude as soon as he patted over to her, tilting her head. “Me or you?” While Evie was confused by her words, Carlos just sighed and answered that it was him. “Have you told Jay about it yet? I know...” She was suddenly pinned underneath him while his hands covered her mouth, squirming uncomfortably.  
Evie left the room as quickly as possible, not sure what to make of the pair. Half of what they said didn’t make sense and apparently there was history. Of course she’d never really known Fan that well and Carlos only became her friend when she started school, but she thought the four of them told each other everything.

“I would stay away from Fan if I were you. I think she just likes to flirt instead of actually....doing anything.” Evie was annoyed to say the least, when she saw Lonnie continuingly glancing at the new girl while they were in class together. “Besides, her and Carlos were apparently a thing.” What hurt the most was Evie was fully aware of how you became “a thing” on the isle, as secluded as she was for the majority of her life. She was not happy.  
Lonnie just rolled her eyes. “She’s interesting and I am fully aware of why Isle kids flirt. I dealt with Jay, didn’t I?” It was true that she was one of the few people Jay hadn’t stolen from, simply because she didn’t want him near her no matter how much he tried. The funniest thing was watching her come out to him though after one of their matches....  
_“Why did you just brush that guy off? It looked like you two were having fun together.” Jay was her bro now after he had finally given up on trying to win her over with his charm. The little things made them friends, like when he didn’t see the reason why she shouldn’t be on the team or when he made her captain of said team, but that didn’t mean he understood her. “You turn down everyone. What’s your type?”_  
_It was funny to notice the rest of the guys glance their way, clearly eavesdropping. Apparently it was some big thing between them to see who could get her. Lonnie just raised her eyebrows at him. “Girls.” Everyone but Jay seemed surprised, her smile appearing as he shrugged._  
_“Just leave some for me.” He winked as he left._  
Evie had to give it to her, she was definitely one of the stronger AK’s. But she didn’t know Fan and she didn’t know if Lonnie could handle her. She didn’t know if anyone could. “Just be careful?”  
“Around who, Fan?” Apparently Jian had overheard them, snatching a roll right off Lonnie’s plate before sitting on the table. “I wouldn’t be too worried, Eves, this one has her full attention.” Though that didn’t help her worries at all, Lonnie was blushing lightly and had a dreamy expression on her face that didn’t fit the warrior.  
“Do you think she’d want to fight me sometime?” Ah, yes. Foreplay with knives. Evie was going to leave Mal to deal with this one.


End file.
